


ink stained petals on your skin

by JaeRianL



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: In which Hunter and Bobbi are tattoo artists, Jemma is slightly in love with them, and Fitz questions how he ended up in this situation in the first place.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	ink stained petals on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm back again with another Scis and Spies fic for you all! Overall, this is intended to be a light hearted, fluffy fic featuring two awkward scientists who don't really know how to flirt, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Just as a trigger warning, there is a brief, non-graphic reference to blood and vomiting, so if that may affect you please don't read it!

For all the crazy, stupid, hair brained ideas Fitz has ever heard, this one really does come out on top. He loves his girlfriend, he really does, they’ve been best friends since they were sixteen, together since they were twenty one, and now at twenty seven, things couldn’t have been going better. Not only do they run a successful bioengineering company, specialising in non lethal weapons for government agencies, but they also work in lower income schools as STEM advisers, offering internships and scholarships to students who otherwise wouldn’t be able to go to university without their support.

Which is why, he couldn’t help but question her sanity when she suggested she get a tattoo for the sole reason of getting to better know the two cute tattoo artists she had met when Daisy had dragged her along to act as moral support for her own tattoo. Of course, Fitz had told her, in vivid detail, about how that is a terrible idea and she’d be better off just talking to them, but the idea had already become fully cemented in her mind by the time she’d told Fitz about it. So, here they are, standing outside a tattoo parlour on their first full day off in weeks, all because Jemma didn’t just ask them out, and of course Fitz has to play the role of the supportive boyfriend. 

The major gripe he has with this plan, overlooking the sheer insanity of it, is the fact that Fitz is terrible around blood. Stemming from some childhood memories he’d much rather forget, any time Fitz had to be around blood, guts or gore, he either fainted, vomited, or a strange combination of the two. Of course, his girlfriend knows this, but in her plight to get to know these artists, she has completely forgotten this fact altogether. 

As they enter the tattoo parlour, Fitz watches as his girlfriend lights up at the sight of the owners, Bobbi and Hunter, both standing behind the reception desk. Not that he can blame her. In her determination to see the pair again, she had left out just how attractive the pair really are. Fitz forces himself to not embody the awkward sixteen year old he was when he first met Jemma, but as Hunter and Bobbi stroll closer towards them, he finds that less and less likely. Thankfully, Jemma manages to save him from revealing the awkwardness that is Leo Fitz so fresh off of the bat and she introduces them to the pair, giggling when Bobbi states that she remembers her from Daisy’s appointment.

As the tattoo artists lead the couple to the back of the shop, Fitz lightly elbows Jemma in the ribs, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend’s total lack of chill - at least Fitz tries to internalise his. When they reach the back room, Jemma and Fitz settle down on one of the comfy leather sofas, Bobbi and Hunter sinking into the one opposite to the young scientists. For a while, Fitz zones out of the conversation, he already knows what tattoo Jemma wants so really he doesn’t need to pay an awful lot of attention, instead settling on taking in the space around them. While Fitz has never been great with people, he’s always found that their environments often tell more of what he needs to know about them than he could ever pick up from body language alone. 

Scanning the room, he stares at the various collections of tattoos hanging on the walls: watercolours, minimalist black and white designs, tribal designs, even a collection of scar cover ups; as well as the furniture dotted around in the conference room. The space is well lit and the furniture is organised so that it doesn’t feel closed off despite the room’s size. He can see through to one of the tattoo stations and almost cries at the sight of a Liverpool strip hanging on the rear wall. God, if they both weren’t so cute he’d have given up on them by now, but he supposes that even people who could be mistaken for deities must have their flaws.

Fitz is pulled from his observations far too soon by Jemma poking his cheek, laughing at his confused expression as he realises that everyone is waiting for him. Mumbling out a weak apology, Fitz can feel his face reddening and scowls at the unfairness of it all, he’s managed to make himself look like a right idiot in front of the first people Jemma has shown a genuine interest in, besides him, since she’d first met Daisy. Jemma sees his discomfort growing and asks Bobbi to lead the way, trying to shift the attention off of her boyfriend and onto the tattoo she was going to get.

It’s rather surprising when Hunter follows behind the couple, under the premise of having nothing better to do, but Fitz is too shy to call him out for the weak excuse when he’d seen the older man eyeing Jemma up earlier. Fitz stands back as he watches Bobbi set up her station - the non-Liverpool one - wiping it down before Jemma sits back in the chair, baring her inner arm for Bobbi to place the stencil onto. The more Fitz thinks about her getting the tattoo, of seeing the blood, the more faint he feels, and he forces himself to lean against the door frame in an attempt to stay upright.

However, it is when Jemma beckons him over to hold onto her spare hand that Fitz loses the fight and ends up collapsing onto the floor, Hunter managing to catch him before he hits the ground. It takes him a minute to come around, and Fitz finds himself lying on the sofa, looking up to see his girlfriend’s concerned face staring back at him.

“I am never listening to your bloody plans again Jemma.” He states groggily, rubbing at his eyes before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

It is at that point that Fitz realises they have company, and he flushes bright red at the sight of Bobbi and Hunter standing behind Jemma, the pair looking awfully concerned over someone who had barely said five words to them. He dismisses Jemma’s apologies with a wave of his hand, shooing her off to get her tattoo done, just without his presence as moral support. After five minutes of what can only be described as a FitzSimmons argument, much to the confusion of Bobbi and Hunter who aren’t quite sure what it is that they’re witnessing, Jemma accepts defeat and turns to Bobbi, politely asking the taller woman if she’d be happy to carry out the appointment. Still in a state of shock and confusion, she can’t help but nod in response to Jemma’s question, leaving Fitz and Hunter alone in the conference room.

It takes the Englishman a second to shake his confusion, but he ends up settling down on the sofa beside Fitz, staring at the scientist with absolute awe and confusion. Unwilling to broach the topic of his collapse, Fitz starts discussing football with Hunter, taking joy in teasing the taller man about his favourite football team. From there, it’s like the dams have broken and conversation flows seamlessly between the two, bonding over ridiculous first names, not really knowing what home is, how infuriating it is when Americans call football soccer and so much more. In fact, they get so immersed in the conversation that neither of the men notice when Bobbi and Jemma come back into the conference room, the tattoo having already been cleaned and wrapped up.

Getting up off of the sofa, Fitz can’t help but notice that Hunter seems to be gravitating closer towards him, and that Bobbi is leading Jemma through the shop with her hand at the bottom of Jemma’s spine. Well, maybe Jemma’s idea wasn’t completely terrible after all, although Fitz really could’ve done without the whole fainting at the thought of blood thing. As they all head through to the reception area, Fitz can see Hunter and Bobbi share a look, and he braces himself as Hunter goes to speak, Fitz quickly sliding an arm around Jemma’s waist to keep her from running away.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what did you mean earlier when you said about Jemma’s plans?” Hunter asks, not able to see the mortification on Jemma’s face as she burrows her head into Fitz’s neck.

“Well, I think I’ll let Jemma answer that one, if you don’t mind.”

If looks could kill, Fitz knows he’d be in a vat of acid already, and by the sound of Bobbi and Hunter’s laughter, they can see it too. In true Jemma style, she starts trying to evade explaining, but after a dead eyed stare from Bobbi, she stops dead in her tracks, sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair.

“Okay, so as you know, I was here a few weeks ago with my friend Daisy, and after meeting you two, I may have decided to get a tattoo for the sake of meeting you again but with Fitz so that we could ask you out on a date together, which in hindsight might not have been the most thought through idea in the world, however I still stand by my plan if we overlook the fainting episode which occurred. Look, what I’m trying to say is, would you both be willing to give us a chance?”

The silence which falls upon the tattoo parlour has to be one of the most terrifying moments of Fitz’s life, there is a reason why he doesn’t take risks like these, and he really doesn’t want to lose what has the makings of a good friendship this early on. He watches as the artists exchange a series of looks, before turning and smiling at the scientists. 

“Well, I’m sure we could be open to that, after all it’s not everyday that someone gets a tattoo just to ask us out.” Bobbi remarks before pulling Jemma into a hug.

With an exchange of phone numbers, and a group text being set up moments later, the four part ways, all with a giddiness that they had never felt before, that first date really couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
